


In plain sight

by Ravin



Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Poetry, voiceteam made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: There's a killer in this fandom
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team





	In plain sight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



The hidden destroyer —  
colorless,  
odorless,  
dangerous.

It's everywhere —  
cities,  
backyards,  
homes.

  


Death due to —  
accidental inhalation,  
prolonged exposure,  
severe burns.

  


What is it?  
This silent killer?

Oh,  
Just water.


End file.
